A Test of Elemental Proportions
by sess and noodles
Summary: Only if they could overcome all these obstacles to come together as one would both Fire and Ice agree that they could indeed coexist with each other and they would be forced to at least attempt to learn to love, accept, and respect each other. DraGin READ
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- The Prophecy

Prologue- The Prophecy

Centuries ago two ancient magics combined to create a spell, or curse of sorts. This curse came to be known The Curse of the Children of Fire and Ice.

The curse was an agreement between the elements of Fire and Ice and, mediated by the elements of Earth and Air. The constant bickering amid the two was becoming hazardous to the inhabitants of the earth.

Each element argued that they were _meant_ to battle the other, each protecting the earth and all those who dwelled upon it form the other's destructive forces.

Therefore, because neither would accept the reality that they were meant to coexist, each one balancing the other, Earth and Air decided to prove to them that they could work together and complement each other.

So, it was determined that Fire and Ice would each produce a child made in it's own likeness with all of its blessings and, if the children could not see past their differences and learn to love, accept, and respect each other then the elements of Fire and Ice could obviously do the same.

Fire and Ice accepted this test and agreed not to interfere with their or influence their children in any way. Both resolved to abstain from quarreling until the outcome had been learned and the verdict given.

However, each still had their conditions; the children had to be complete opposites and would be taught to hate one another since birth, just as their elemental counterparts had been.

Only if they could overcome all these obstacles to come together as one would both Fire and Ice agree that they could indeed coexist with each other and they would be forced to at least attempt to learn to love, accept, and respect each other as well.

Air was delighted and quite assured that victory would be theirs. While Earth, on the other hand, was quite worried because the gravity of the situation was much larger than any of the other elements had come to realize.

If the experiment should fail, the consequences would not only include Air's wounded pride, but also, the eventual end of the mortal race.

For if the experiment failed and, the two began to fight again. Then the world would enter a state of chaos, with a constant war between the two elements where all life on earth would be plagued with wild uncontrollable fires, massive floods, never ending snow, scorching heat, hail as big as an infant's head, and tsunamis until the inevitable entire elimination of planet earth… but no pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 1- The Encounter

* * *

Ice. That was exactly what he was.

It permeated his very essence. There was ice in his voice, ice in his eyes, ice in his stride, and ice in his very soul.

I could have sworn the entire corridor felt as if it had dropped several degrees in temperature. I was surprised all the windows weren't frosted over. I could feel his stare upon me and it sent sub-zero shivers down my spine. Perhaps that was what was making me feel so cold.

It almost felt as if one thousand spikes were piercing my entire body spreading their frostiness to the tips of my fingers, chilling the very blood inside my veins until every breath painfully stung my lungs.

My breath began to freeze into puffs of mist before my very eyes. He seemed to fill every part of me with silver his orbs that appeared to be devoid of all life and emotion.

My eyes drew upward to take him in completely. His stature, air, and posture screamed power and pride. His lean chiseled frame exuded authority as he loomed over me.

I felt so very, very small as he loomed over me. His harsh facial features made his overall appearance all the more dominating. Which in turn made me all the more uncomfortable to have his gaze upon me.

I was terrified. All I could do was gape at him from my current position sprawled on the floor. I wanted to crawl into a deep hole somewhere and hide or just melt into the hard floor beneath me and just become invisible.

I suddenly realized a wet, thick, and cold liquid was beginning to seep beneath my fingertips. The feeling was enough to break the spell upon me. I broke our gaze and glanced down at my hand.

And then suddenly in that moment the instant that I broke our visual connection everything disappeared. It was gone, all of it, everything. The spikes, the pain, the cold, the freezing all of it, and I could breathe freely again.

Then I thought. How long were we looking at one another? Exactly how much time had passed? Was it only a split second, a blink of an eye, or was it an eternity as if time itself had frozen simply because he had willed it to.

My eyes finally registered the sight of my hand and the ink spilled on the floor which had begun to stain my fingers black and had started to creep into the crevices under my fingernails.

Quickly I removed my hand from the offending substance. The ink was still pouring in a small trickle out of a broken inkwell which must have shattered when I had dropped my bag.

It all came rushing back to me. That's right! He ran into me and knocked me down! Bloody wanker!

Fully taking in my surroundings for the first time, I realized that I was still sitting on the stone floor of the Arithmancy corridor supporting myself with only my hands.

My bag had spilled out onto the floor which had caused it to release its contents out across the stone corridor.

Ink, quills, parchment, textbooks, my wand and for some reason the necklace I had been wearing moments before littered the floor.

My necklace! What an impossible jerk! The chain had broken and slipped off my neck when he ran he had crashed into me.

Gasping at the sight I scrambled to my feet, before the still expanding ink puddle could reach my robes.

Draco pulled out his wand and muttered, "Evanesco." The ink before us instantly disappeared. He returned his wand to its place somewhere in the black mass of his robes, and proceeded to continue on his way down the corridor, not even bothering to avoid the broken glass that crunched beneath his pristine leather shoes with every step he took.

He said nothing else; he didn't even bother to look at me. He just walked on by with his arrogant stride and cool demeanor.

What a self centered prick! I mean really! How old is he…? FIVE?! He could have at least said he was sorry, or helped me pick up my things or something.

Well yes, he did clean up the ink, but probably only because he was thinking of his precious shoes. Merlin, he probably spends hours shining them if even the tiniest speck of dust touches them.

And why shouldn't he help clean up anyway? The whole entire thing was his fault in the first place. Oh, I could murder that git! I really could!

Just because his last name is Malfoy he thinks everyone else in the world should have the urge to drop to their knees in praise every time he walks by. Well have I got news for you mate, I would die before I would ever even think about my life with the name Malfoy as my surname!

Still, he seemed very different from the typical Draco Malfoy just now. He seemed to be somewhere else. It was like something was bothering him. He just seemed very distracted. He didn't even bother with giving me cutting remark or insulting my family in any way.

Oh well what do I care anyway? If Malfoy somehow grew a conscience overnight I would still care more about what flavor of gum is stuck beneath my Divination seat.

When I came back to reality I surveyed the area again to assess the damage. My eyes came to rest on my History textbook. Suddenly, my eyes went as round as saucers when I realized what time it was.

Scrambling to collect my things I shoved them back into my bag and ran down the corridor as fast as I could.

"Damn!" I breathed as I turned a sharp corner, "I'm late!"

A/N: This is my first go at fanfiction, and as you can see I really need a beta reader. Please read and review. Flames are ok if it is constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 2- The Cold Front

* * *

"Weasleys", I muttered to myself as I walked away from the weaslette. I knew she would be mad that I hadn't apologized but, at the moment I couldn't care less. I had more important things to worry about.

For instance, how in Merlin's name I was going to escape my father's wrath when he found out I refused to follow his Dark Lord. When I arrived at my classroom I took my usual seat next to Blaise, who had arrived early, as he did every day, because he needed to copy someone else's homework before the class.

He was almost finished copying Daphne Greengrass's paper when I felt it my place to point out to him that the homework assignment for the next class was written on the board at the start of class each day. I asked him why he didn't just do the homework in class the day it was assigned and keep it for the next class like everybody else.

It wasn't like he should be afraid of being caught. Merlin knew that Granger gave Professor Vector enough class feedback for a group five times the size of our puny little Arithmancy class, so Professor Vector never paid much attention to the other students in the room, which we were all perfectly fine with.

Blaise answered, "I don't do it during class because if I did I would lose valuable sleeping time. You know it takes a lot of effort and beauty sleep too look this good.", and walked up to the professor's desk to turn 'his' work in.

I set my things down at my seat and walked up to the front of the room to turn in my own scroll of problems as well. While I was on my way back to my seat Professor Vector walked into the room and set her things down at her desk. She then grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote the day's assignment on the board.

I sat down at my seat and I immediately pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, a quill, and my textbook. I turned to the correct page in my textbook written on the board and started my homework.

When I had finished, I tucked it away in my bag and pulled out a long scroll of parchment. This scroll was my list of people, places, resources, and assets I could use to avoid becoming a death eater. I dipped my quill in the ink again and thought about new possibilities I could add to the list. I added…

'23. Fly to muggle Australia, dye hair, get tan, and cut off all contact with the wizarding world.'

And

'24. Live in the Chamber of Secrets under the protection of Hogwarts and pillage the kitchens.'

Maybe I could just kill myself because it looked like no matter which path I took I ended up dead anyway. That put me in one foul mood. It seemed that whenever I thought of anything to do with my father I became livid.

I continued thinking for the rest of the period fuming about what a sodding bastard he was to treat my mum the way he did. Didn't he know he wasn't good enough for her?

He didn't deserve her and, she didn't deserve the way he treated her. I ought to knock _his_ bloody teeth out. See how much he like being beaten for no other reason than being something convenient to hit. I was seeing red at this point. I simply had the need to just kill something! Kill someone, or kill anything! Kill him….

I didn't even notice that Arithmancy had ended until Blaise started to wave his left hand in front of my face and asked "Draco…yoo-hoo… you in there?"

I stood up from my seat and shoved his hand away from my face. "Leave me alone." I barked and turned to leave the room.

Out in the corridor I heard Blaise yelling after me "Draco, wait!" I turned around to see Blaise walking towards me with a very concerned face. "Are you all right?" he asked in a very low voice that was full of concern.

I wanted to scream at him, "No! I'm not bloody alright!" Instead, I calmed myself down. Forcing all the rage in my body back into the cage in which I held it captive; I finally made myself relax.

I let out a deep sigh and replied, "Yeah, just thinking about some things."

"Oh. Well, some food will make you feel better. Come on let's go to dinner." He said as he turned around to walk towards the Great Hall.

"Actually Blaise, can I take a rain check?" I said "I'm exhausted."

He gave me a questioning look and said, "Just take care of yourself, mate." I nodded and turned around to leave.

I was walking my way back to the dungeons rubbing my temple with my free hand. That rage had taken all my energy and left me with quite a headache. My father seemed to be giving me a lot of headaches lately.

Eventually I started carrying around migraine potions I got from Snape, who was the only one, besides Blaise, aware of my dilemma. I was digging in my bag for one when I was hit with a strange feeling of deja-vu.

I heard a familiar crunching sound beneath my feet. I looked down… more glass?

Shining among the stones were the pieces of glass reflecting the bright light of the torches. They were the broken inkwell from my earlier encounter with the young weasel girl.

I smirked. How very much like a weasel, spreading their filth around for the rest of us to enjoy. Then a glint of red and gold caught my eye.

On the left side of the corridor beneath the portrait of the two unicorns by a clear lake was a gold necklace with a blood red gem that had a yellow and orange center giving it the appearance of a small… flame?

It was also engraved with a symbol of fire. I walked over and stooped to pick it up. It was still warm from the skin of the previous wearer, or maybe it was emitting its own warmth.

I wouldn't be surprised if it was because it looked so much like a flame I would imagine it to be strange if it were cold. What ever the reason was for its temperature didn't matter. What mattered was that the necklace I now clasped in my fingers looked extremely familiar, kind of like I had seen it somewhere before.

Wait, I _had_ seen it before, several times! I reached up to remove my own necklace from underneath my shirt where I had neatly tucked it away. My necklace was almost an exact duplicate of the one with the flame except for the fact that my chain was silver and the crystal was a deep blue, with a light blue center, giving it the visual effect of being frozen from the inside out.

Mine was also engraved, but with an intricate carving of a snowflake instead of a flame. I observed the red necklace more closely.

The gold chain was real authentic twenty-four carat gold! Just as mine was genuine silver. I don't know why but I have a strange feeling that the two were made together, like part of a set.

But that was impossible because I didn't know where I got mine. My parents said that one day it just appeared around my neck, (yeah like that actually happens) and unless there was some freaky psycho person running around giving children sets of matching necklaces I was pretty sure that they were bought at a jewelry shop and were part of a collection or something.

I rotated the necklace in my hand and the sun suddenly caught the gold chain at a new angle. I was forced to close my eyes in an attempt to shield them from the momentary flash of light. I clutched my head in pain.

My headache had come back with a vengeance. I wonder who the necklace belongs to, and if they know where they got it from. Oh well, it didn't make any difference where they got it.

With that I pocketed the piece of jewelry and, returned my own necklace to its place beneath the fabric of my robes, found a headache potion, downed it, and continued on my way to the dungeons.

"Hah", I laughed to myself, "Well, at least I know it doesn't belong to the weaslette. The day she wears _real_ gold jewelry is the day she gets over that ridiculous thing she has for Potter."

If only he knew how close that day was or, his role in its coming about.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 3- The Warm Front

* * *

"Detention!?" I cried as I stared at Professor Binns in disbelief, "Why?!"

"Please Miss Weasley lower your voice." Professor Binns drawled in that monotone voice of his. "You have a detention this evening because of your tardiness to class this afternoon."

"But, I told you why I was late." I shouted "I ran into someone in the hallway and my things were everywhere so I had to pick them up and…" "Miss Weasley," he interrupted "I asked you to please lower your voice. Five points from Gryffindor. Please do be seated before I take even more." He said threateningly. At that point I decided from the glares I was receiving from my fellow Gryffindors it might be best to shut up and sit down, so I did.

I crossed the room and sat down in my seat positively fuming this was insane. "Argh", I growled. Curse you Malfoy! You got me a bloody detention, you git! Plus, since when did Professor Binns care if you were late anyway? I mean usually someone could be running around the classroom starkers yelling, "I'm the bloody Muffin Man!" And he wouldn't even notice. It's just my luck. The one day Professor Binns decides to try and feel 'alive' again he gets his postmortem kicks by messing up my entire day!

By then Professor Binns was already deeply absorbed in his lecture meaning now would have probably been the best time to walk in late or as the naked muffin man. I took notes and pretended like I was actually listening.

"Psst… Hey Ginny…" I looked up and next to me in her usual seat was Luna. "Hey Ginny", she whispered, being a little louder than she probably thought she was, "Don't worry about it just talk to him after class, he'll probably understand if you just explain it to him." "Yeah, your right" I whispered back with a nod.

The rest of class went by in total silence. At the end of class I packed up my stuff and waited for the rest of the class to leave. When there were only a few stragglers left I approached Professor Binns at his desk. Luna gave me a quick wink as she swept out the door I smiled back and took a deep breathe, "Professor Binns", I started, "About my detention…" "Yes. Miss Weasley you may see Mr. Filch for any details and specifications. Now if you'll excuse me, Good day to you."

"Wait, Professor Binns!" I yelled but, he had already flown through the wall behind him with a great whooshing sound.

"Bugger!" I shouted. "Uh", I groaned as I trudged out of the classroom. "Today is not my day." I checked my watch. It was about time for dinner but, I was so worked up I couldn't have eaten anything even if I wanted to. So, I walked up the many flights of stairs to Gryffindor tower and stood in front of the Fat lady but, for the life of me I couldn't remember the password.

So, I stood there outside the portrait hole thinking about what it could be. 'Password… _password_… password?' I thought. My right hand traveled up to my neck to fiddle with my necklace as it often did when I was lost in thought mulling over something but, my fingers touched the bare skin of my throat instead.

Dumbfounded, I circled my neck with my hands, I touched, and I felt but there was nothing there. As quick as I could I ran to the nearest girl's lavatory and looked in a mirror, nothing. So, I removed my cloak to see if it was stuck inside or had fallen down my shirt. I even dumped my bag all over the floor and rummaged through all my things. "My necklace," I cried "it's gone!"

Wait a second Ginny, just calm down, okay? Breathe. Now, think back. When was the very last time you saw it? I started thinking where could it possible have gone to? During my reflection on the days events thought back to my earlier encounter in the corridor with Malfoy.

That was it! I was still in the Arithmancy hallway. In my hurry I had forgotten to pick it up.

"Phew," I said as I drew a dramatic hand across my brow "that's a relief. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it."

I've had since before I can remember. Well, what I meant was that I don't remember anybody giving it to me. I don't think there was a time when I didn't have it.

I bet that when mum gave birth to me I had it on. I could see it now there was my dad holding her hand in a room at St. Mungo's maternity ward when out I came little gold chain, umbilical cord, and all. I laughed out loud at the thought.

All I had to do was go back to the Arithmancy corridor and get it but, wait, I thought. The Gryffindor common room was all the way up on the seventh floor and, the Arithmancy hallway was all the way down on the second floor. "I don't want to climb all those stairs!" I groaned. Oh, I'm so tired! True that I did know of a hidden staircase located behind a tapestry on the fourth floor that would lead me down two floors (compliments of my brothers Fred and George) but, that still left me with six flights of stairs!

So, I weighed my two options in my mind. I thought, 'Necklace… or nap? Find my necklace… _or_ take a nap?'

In the end I decided on the necklace since, I couldn't get into Gryffindor tower anyway. So, while dragging my feet behind me; I began my long trek back down to the Arithmancy corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 4- The Foreboding Cloud

* * *

"Ah," I groaned as I let out a sigh of relief as I collapsed on my bed. As a reflex I went to pull the curtains closed around me when I realized there were no curtains. Confused at this for a moment soon I remembered that my father had arranged for me to have my own private room this year under the false pretense of my developing violent sleepwalking habits.

He claimed that such activity might put my fellow dorm mates in harms way should I happen to be having a nightmare. When the real reason for my sleeping arrangements was to ensure that my father's letters, and their contents, would only ever be read by my eyes and mine alone due to the fact that said contents, in the wrong hands, could be deemed highly incriminating.

Whatever the reason for my solitude, I was grateful for the peace and quiet it gave me at the moment. I turned on my side and began to doze off and began to doze off when I noticed that I was lying on top of a collection of hard objects that were poking into my side. I sat up on my bed and found that I was still wearing my school robes and, the contents of my pockets were the 'hard things' I was lying on. I stood up and removed my robes, tie, shirt, shoes, and belt and tossed them on the floor in a heap which left me in my socks and uniform pants.

I considered taking them off as well to prevent them from being wrinkled during the course of my lie-down but, then I decided against it. I grabbed everything that was in my pants pocket and in my hand and put it on my nightstand. Then I climbed back into bed, got under the covers, and closed my eyes

"It's not here!" I yelled. I stood there in the Arithmancy corridor and stared at the place I had last seen my necklace.

Okay now I was starting to get freaked out. The last time something happened to it, Ron said, "So, what's the big deal? It's just a necklace."

He didn't understand. Most people didn't. What this necklace meant to me was more than I could describe with just words. When I didn't have it, I felt empty. Like a part of me was missing.

The first time I ever took it off my neck was so that I could put on another on my brother, Charlie, had gotten for me in Romania.

The second I undid the clasp I felt like my body froze instantaneously. So after that moment I never tried to take it off.

Maybe that was the reason I was so cold earlier in the hallway with Malfoy, because my necklace had fallen off. Anyway, I needed it back and I needed it back fast. Every moment I spent without it I felt like I was in the middle of a snowstorm in my knickers.

I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter around my body. Where could it have gone? I decided to go down to Filch's office and see if anyone had picked it up and put it in the lost and found.

* * *

'Thump…. Thump … thump.' I was suddenly pulled from my sleep by a white eagle owl that was attempting to open my window and making quite a racket doing it.

I sat up, threw off the covers and began to rub the sleep form my eyes. Eventually, I stood and plodded across the room, almost tripping on the piles of clothes I had left on the floor from earlier, and opened the window to let in the bloody creature.

It immediately flew inside and perched itself on the windowsill holding out its leg for me to take the letter. I carefully untied the letter from its leg.

Once, it had been relieved of its cargo it turned its head and began to preen the feathers beneath its left wing. I looked at the letter in my hands.

On it was a green wax seal with the intricate design of the letter "M" stamped in the center. "Perfect," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, "just who I wanted to hear from."

Upon hearing my voice, the owl stopped it's grooming and proceeded to fly back out the open window the way it had come.

That was one strange animal. I turned my attention back to the letter I presently held in my hands. I slipped a finger beneath the fold and removed the seal. I opened the pages and let my eyes take a quick scan of the text.

I then shoved on my shoes, grabbed my cloak from the floor, pulled it on, clutched the letter in my hands, and ran out of the Slytherin dormitories at lightning speed.

* * *

'Knock… knock… knock.' I rapped on the door to Filch's office. A few moments later the door creaked open to reveal Argus Filch himself.

He looked at me with his bulging eye, rotting teeth, greasy string that he called hair, and his wide gaping mouth and he said "Yes, Miss Weasley, come in poppet."

Did he just call me 'poppet?' He definitely took the first place prize for creepiest man ever to walk the planet in my book.

After he opened the door all the way to allow me to come on, he then turned, walked back into the room, and began to shuffle through the pile of papers one his desk.

I hesitantly followed him inside confused as to why he seemed like he had expected my visit. He soon found the document he was looking for. It was a long piece of parchment with several names listed in a column.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, here you are." he muttered pointing to a place on the paper. Now I was really confused.

He continued to read aloud from the form, "Yes, late to History class, I see. How very rude of you and, your punishment is… one detention."

Oh, he was talking about my detention from Professor Binns. "Naughty, naughty," he went on "should have a week's worth of detentions. If I had my way I would have hanging from the ceiling by your hair for every second you were late. In any event, Professor Snape will be supervising your detention this evening. Probably have you scrubbing cauldrons."

"Actually, sir, I came to ask you if someone had reported finding a lost necklace." I said.

He looked at me with accusingly. "Oh no, I'm smarter than that." he cackled "Using your brothers' old tactics, huh? You were going wait until I turn around and look for this necklace to steal something from here? Well, you failed my sweet." he said in a mocking voice.

"Now, you get off to your detention before I really do give you a week's worth more of detentions." I didn't need to be told twice. I swiftly exited before he suspected me of vandalism or something else as well.

I arrived at Snape's office about ten till eight and hoped he didn't mind that I was a little bit early. I stood at the door with my hand poised to knock when I heard voices from within.

I couldn't understand what they were saying but they sounded really worried. For some reason just hearing their voices made me nervous as well. I swallowed quickly and knocked loudly.

The voices stopped. I waited in suspense a few moments. Then, finally the door opened to reveal Snape looking quite disturbed.

"Ah, yes, Miss Weasley wait here a moment please. I will be right with you." he snarled, and he slammed the door shut again leaving me, still shivering from loss of necklace, in out in the hallway.

A/N: I need a beta reader bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 5- The Calm before the Storm

* * *

"Who was that, Professor?" I asked once he had closed the door on the person.

"That was Miss Weasley, Draco. She has a detention to serve with me at eight o'clock this evening." he said. He turned to face me with an expression that said he was thinking about what to do.

"I need to speak to the Headmaster about your problem at once. This letter from your father means time is running out for you. Obviously, the next time you step foot in Malfoy Manor you will be forced to take your place at your father's side as a death eater.

The Order of the Phoenix can protect you from him but, will you stay hidden from your father or you can use your occlumency and aid in the Dark Lord's fall by returning to him as a spy?" he asked. "It's your choice Draco."

I sat down and thought about it for a moment. There was always good old number 23 after all…

'23. Fly to muggle Australia, dye hair, get tan, and cut off all contact with the wizarding world.'

I could hide away amongst muggles until one side eventually won or, I could go back to my father smile at his victories frown at his loses lie to his face and watch see the look on his face when he finds out his son betrayed him.

I thought about my mother. If I ran away who would take my place and protect her. I couldn't just leave her.

If I did this I might be able to save her. I could protect her from my father until this war finally ended. That was all it took. If I could help her even a little bit then who cared if I was death eater?

I stood and said "Severus, I would be honored to offer my services to the light in any way I can."

He smiled at me with a look that said he was proud of me and said "I'm glad to hear that." He walked over to a table on which was the letter from my father. He picked it up and, said "I must go speak with Albus about this.

Will you supervise Miss Weasley's detention while I'm gone? She will be making headache potions; since, you have completely depleted my stock. All you have to do is watch that she doesn't leave or blow anything up. I'll tell you everything when I return."

"Sure," I said strolling over to the door placing my hand on the knob "I'll watch her for you and, by the way Blaise has a similar problem you might want to mention to Dumbledore."

I opened the door a bit turned back and said "Thank you, Professor." and with that I opened the door all the way and stepped out of the classroom with him. The Weasley girl was standing there waiting.

"Forgive me, Miss Weasley, but I am afraid that Mister Malfoy, here, will be supervising your detention as an urgent matter has just been brought to my attention." he explained.

Then he took the Weasley girl by the arm and led her a little ways down the corridor. He motioned to another door a few feet farther on the opposite side of the hall.

"You will be next door in the potions classroom and, you will be making as much headache potion as you can. I'll just have your wand then…" she scowled visibly but none the less handed she it to him, "all right then I will be back as soon as I can." and with that he turned on his heel and rushed back into his office to use the floo in his fireplace leaving the weaslette and I in his wake.

I was quick to make the first move and walked past her and into the classroom. When she didn't follow me, I leaned back out the door said "Those potions aren't going to brew themselves, you know."

She turned around, looked at me with a stunned looked on her face, and said "Yeah, I know. I was just waiting for someone to jump out and say 'Just kidding as if we would actually leave a Malfoy and a Weasley alone in the same room together armed with wands!" while acting it out waving her arms wildly.

She started laughing at her own joke, but, when she realized that I wasn't doing the same. She stopped smiling and laughing, and muttered "Ok, not funny."

Then she followed me into the room, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. The weaslette was one strange girl, but, the look on her face when she was laughing had been one of pure joy.

Her face was so… innocent, like evil didn't exist in her world. I wished that I could visit that place, her world.

But, then the change of her expression when she saw that I wasn't laughing with her at her joke was like she had seen Voldemort himself.

She had realized who I was. I was a Malfoy. To her I was evil incarnate. Did she think I was so awful that she could equate with the dark lord?

Not that I care what the Weaslette thinks about me, but it made me feel dirty. For the first time I felt as if I might one day really be like my father I had the potential. I shuddered at the thought.

The distinct 'clink' of glass touching glass brought me out of my thoughts. The weasel was gathering all of her potion ingredients around a cauldron near the front of the room.

I rubbed my temple and moved to the desk so I could sit down and make myself comfortable. I watched the weasel girl work and thought it. I AM NOT MY FATHER.

A/N: Wow I'm really amazed at the response I'm getting to this fic. The reviews I get are so nice. I love compliments but, if you see something I could make better please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 6- The First Drizzle

* * *

Why did that sound like I was trying to convince myself?

My father and I, we were complete opposites we were nothing alike. For, example, my father would never consider working for the order.

My father would never sit in a room with a Weasley and be civil.

My father would never …, uh, He would never… umm….

Well at least I had two good reasons. The weasel was humming now. Something I didn't recognize but I was happy to be distracted from my thoughts. I listened more carefully.

Whatever it was it was an appealing melody that was quick to get stuck in your head. The tune seemed to be reaching its climax then ended.

She was silent for a moment then began a new song but she actually sang this one instead of humming it. This song I knew.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
_

_Teach us something, please,  
_

_Whether we be old and bald  
_

_Or young with scabby knees,  
_

_Our heads could do with filling  
_

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
_

_So teach us things worth knowing,  
_

_Bring back what we've forgot,  
_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

She finished and went back to humming the tune. She really had quite a nice voice.

There! Ha, my father would never compliment a Weasley. Now I have three. I watched her intently hoping for more compliments I could mentally give her so I could add yet another to the list.

She was just about to start another song when she walked around the side of the table she was working at to grab some more doxy eggs.

Her left hip made contact with one of the corners. She let out a hiss of pain that was so snake-like is was downright Slytherin worthy and dropped the jar full of the skin she removed from the frog legs.

She looked down at her hip and gingerly applied pressure to it with her fingertips. She visibly winced. She was hurt? A little fall like the one that she had, had earlier had actually wounded her?

Oh crap, that was my fault wasn't it? Well that's what magic was for because these things do happen (and quite frequently for Weasley apparently). A quick healing charm and that little bruise was history.

But the weaslette didn't pull her wand out and take care of it she just continued working only now she had a very noticeable limp accompanied by little moans and groans of pain.

"Why don't you just heal yourself Weasley?" I asked.

She turned to me and replied, "I don't have a wand. Snape took it, remember?"

Oh yeah, that was right. Students can't use magic during detention, but, I couldn't take it. All the moaning and groaning and limping it was all giving me another headache. I guess it was bothering me so much because I felt a little guilty about it being my fault and all.

So I stood up and walked around to the front of the desk and said "Let me see it."

She looked at me like I had just sprouted another head. She started laughing very loudly. "That was a good one Malfoy. So you did get my earlier joke. I thought you had no sense of humor." She said.

"Of course I got your earlier joke and my sense of humor is perfectly intact thank you very much." I snapped. "But I wasn't kidding about letting me see it. Well not _see_ it but rather tell me how bad it is and I'll heal it."

"Oh, why would you do that for me?" She asked.

"Well it was my fault you got hurt in the first place." I replied.

"I know but when has the fact that something is your fault ever compelled you to make amends for it before?" She questioned

"Several", I shot back.

"Name one." She demanded.

Well! I was raging mad what did _she_ know about me at all anyway, nothing, that was what! She only knew one small piece of me, the piece that I _let_ her see. My cold reply spilled out of my mouth unchecked.

"Like the time when my father tried to beat my mother with a bloody belt because _I_ was tired and wouldn't come downstairs for dinner! A _belt_, Weasley that out was what he used to hit her with, a long leather belt with several metal eyelets on it.

I healed all her wounds and put her to bed after knocking my father out with a Stupefying charm!

It was my fault! I fixed it! I apologized three times for every single imprint of an eyelet I found on her skin that night, but I still felt horrid." I yelled.

There, I'd shown her what was what.

When I realized what I had said I paled and turned around to hide the emotions flying across my face.

"Oh… wow," she finally said "Sweet Merlin, I am so, so sorry. I really am." She breathed. I felt her small hand on my shoulder in what she had probably meant to be a soothing gesture. "I had no idea."

"I shouldn't have told you that." I said darkly. I turned to face her, pulled my wand, and pointed it right at her skull. My emotionless mask was back on.

She slowly began backing away from me and looking at me questioningly. I noticed she still couldn't put any weight on her left leg. "What are you doing? Nothing's wrong with my head." her voice full of fear.

I smirked back at her "I know." I replied irritated. I stalked toward her for every step she took backward from me. "I'm going to fix that."

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked while she continued her retreat. "What are you going to fix?"

"Your memories." I drawled. At that point her back made contact with the desk behind her and couldn't back up any farther. I waved my wand and yelled, "Oblivi..!"

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 7- The Storm

* * *

When he started to say the spell I did the first thing I could think of which in retrospect probably wasn't such a great idea. I threw the jar of frog skin at his head as hard as I could. Luckily he dropped his wand in the middle of casting the spell.

He ducked and covered his head with his arms and cloak before the container made contact so it continued to sail over his head and shatter against the front side of Snape's desk.

"Oh shit." I said when the shocked figure began to emerge from beneath the cloak. Now what do I do? I looked around and spotted his wand.

I made a mad dash for his wand which lay on the dungeon floor right in the middle of us.

I snatched it up and retreated towards the back of the classroom making sure I put plenty of desks between us but still mindful to be gentle with me left leg.

He stood up and straightened himself. I could see from his face he was livid. He moved to the right so he could walk around the desk and up an aisle towards me. I countered him by edging to the left.

He gave me a funny look for a moment but then he followed me to the left and instantly I shifted back to the right. Our eyes locked in a silent challenge. The feelings from the last time our gazes met returned full force.

I was momentarily frozen from the onslaught of emotions. Once again I couldn't breathe. So I didn't see his next move.

* * *

The moment my stare met hers I knew the chase was on and, although I didn't have my wand there were still a few spells I could do with wandless magic. An 'Accio' charm was too big but a Locomotor wasn't. I pointed my finger at my wand and concentrated.

"Locomotor" I whispered.

My wand began to move towards me while it was still clutched in her hands. She seemed surprised to say the least. I smirked and concentrated harder on my wand and it came towards me faster.

Suddenly as if she had just awoken from a trance she gripped the wand more tightly, dug her heels into the floor, and pulled it back, effectively stopping its progress. I growled at her and doubled my efforts but, then she, likewise, doubled hers.

We were in an invisible game of tug of war and neither of us was winning. Eventually I gave up and let go of my hold on the wand. When I did, however, she was still pulling the wand and without my countering her pulls.

She proceeded to immediately fly backwards onto the floor. I took this as an opening and sprinted up an aisle towards her.

She scrambled too her feet, turned her back to me, and tried to run in the other direction but, I was already there. I grabbed for the wand and caught her wrist with one of my hands.

She turned back around to face me and tried to strike me with her other hand, but I caught that one as well. It was all a matter of strength now and, I was sure I was stronger than she was.

She was still putting up one heck of a fight to get away from me though and, one particularly hard jerk made me lose my balance and I started falling forward taking Weasley with me.

She let out a strange sound of surprise and threw her arms out to try to catch herself, sending the wand flying into the air, and also managed to whack me in the head in the process.

I landed squarely on top of her. My weight momentarily knocked the wind out of her but that didn't last for long.

She soon recovered and started to pound her tiny fists against my bare chest where my cloak had fallen open in the tussle. Once again I grabbed her wrists and pinned them too the floor.

Unable to use her arms anymore she tried kicking at me arching wildly in an attempt throw me off. So I used both of my legs to hold hers down until finally she was still.

As I lay there atop her I became more and more aware of her body pressed against mine. In that millisecond the atmosphere changed from heavy tension to hot sexual awareness.

I could feel her warm breasts pressing against my chest through the thin material of her school shirt and bra with every soft panting breath she took. The light puffs of air were warm against my face. Soon I was breathing pretty hard myself.

I looked down into the Weasley's face and realized she was actually quite beautiful. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her hair had turned to a deeper more beautiful auburn color.

Her freckles had evened out considerably as well and, since when did she have lips like that? They were full and deep red like the scarlet of her house they almost begged to be ravished. I subconsciously licked my lips at the thought.

She also had a pretty little flush to her cheek which I assumed was from our little altercation.

I shifted slightly to take some of my weight off of her because I was practically crushing her. Her soft curves beneath me fit against my hard muscles perfectly and I was itching to run my hands over them. The weaslette had certainly grown up to say the least.

I wonder why Potter didn't want to take her. Although, I admit she would look much more stunning laid out atop emerald green Slytherin sheets like mine with her hair around her like a halo. Yes, that would look quite appetizing.

Straying from my erotic fantasy of the person beneath me, I realized that the weaslette had gotten rid of _my_ 'limp' before I got rid of hers.

A/N: I think the last line is hilarious but if you don't get it sorry. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 8- The Aftermath

* * *

Somewhere in the back of my mind a part of me realized this was the closest I had ever been to Draco Malfoy. I realized that, as much as I hated to admit it, I liked the feel of him against me. I liked it a lot. His entire body just felt so… right

In that moment I realized I was very warm. Okay warm was an understatement more like liquid fire was surging through me. When we had looked at each other earlier today his eyes could have frozen the hottest of flames.

But now…

Now his gaze was scorching heat throughout my entire body. How could this be? How could the same eyes make me feel two completely different things? Even in the daydreams I had about Harry never made me feel this way.

Oh crap! Harry!

What would he say if he knew that I was feeling things for someone else or, that I had felt said things for Malfoy? Well, I mean it wasn't like Harry and I were dating or anything but I thought he always liked knowing I was there and available for him.

Malfoy wasn't paying much attention to keeping my hands pinned so his grip had become considerably looser. I took this opportunity to wrench my hands free put them on his chest in an attempt to push him off of me. When my palms made contact with his torso I was stunned to find that his skin was warm.

I guess that since he was so much like ice, I just figured he would be cold. Not that I spend my time thinking about what Draco Malfoy's skin feels like because I don't. It was more like a subconscious assumption. But, he wasn't cold; he wasn't even cool.

He was so nice and warm. I wanted to just curl into him, rest my cheek right next to where my hand was, and listen to the strong steady heartbeat I now felt beneath my fingertips.

The world disappeared, and I forgot why I had ever wanted to leave this intimate cocoon we were enclosed in. Now, I wished that this moment would never end. I gently caressed his chest, feeling the contours of his body. I continued my explorations until I felt something cold and hard that was hanging around his neck.

* * *

God she smelled so good! Not like all those fruity or flowery perfumes that girls were always wearing that were so pungent they made my nostrils sting and my eyes water.

But a clean soft scent like fresh cotton, strawberries, and soap with the smallest hint of something… I couldn't exactly place.

If she smells this good, I wonder what she tastes like? She was so soft and lovely, like heaven. She fit underneath me perfectly. She dips and curves in all the right places. A completely unique shape made just to match me and only me.

I was no stranger to lust and desire; in fact, I prided myself on my ability to give women pleasure. But, the desire and need I felt for this woman I had not thought possible, and all she was doing was touching my chest.

Her hand was so soft and warm on my chest it was sheer bliss. I could die here like this and be perfectly content. I was wrapped up snuggly in a cocoon of all things Ginny.

My eyes slowly drifted shut of their own accord. I anxiously held my breath and wished she would never cease her timid exploration. However, her hand suddenly came to an abrupt halt just above my heart.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see what was wrong. I saw that her eyes were currently stationed on my front. Bewildered, I followed her gaze to where her fingers presently rested.

She was staring at my necklace. Wait a second… my necklace?!

* * *

One second, he was calmly lying on the floor against me, the next he had jerked himself away. It was as if he had been burnt or something.

He stood up so quickly I barely had time to think. The moment he was gone I felt a strange kind of emptiness all of a sudden, as if I had lost something.

How strange, that I should miss the feel of him against me… him, whom I should hate above all things! Merlin, I was acting like such an idiot. Oh well, it's not like he knows that I feel this way anyway its all in my head.

Anyways, why should I have to explain myself? He was the one wearing my necklace! Well not my necklace exactly, but one that looked bloody similar!

"Where did you get that," I yelled from my spot on the floor looking up at him from this position for the second time today.

However, he did not answer me; all he said was, "Shut it Weasley, I don't answer to anyone especially you for that matter." With that he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

What the hell, I thought. What an asshole!! Just when I was about to go sock him one, (one that he has had coming for the longest time) I looked next to me and saw he still hadn't picked his wand up from the classroom floor from the time that he had dropped it when we fell earlier. He had completely forgotten about it.

Without even thinking twice, I grabbed up his wand and pointed it right at the center of his back. "Stop right there Malfoy", I warned him in my smuggest possible voice.

He slowly turned to face me with ice in his eyes once more. "Now answer the sodding question." His entire body straightened; however, his expression never changed. He didn't even flinch.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters in it. If I did I would make Toby Hemingway the actor for Draco and I would have D/G love until the end of time.

That is all!

Chapter 9- The Sun

* * *

"Well…" I asked jabbing the wand violently in his direction in order to emphasize my point. I was trying my best to seem threatening but, he just continued to gaze at me. I think he must know what that does to me. His eyes bore into mine, and I swear he could see right through me.

"You aren't going to hurt me Ginny", he whispered. He said Ginny. He said my name! Not Weasel, Weasley, or Weaslette, but Ginny. He had called me Ginny.

His voice and the way he said my name sent a shot of heat driving through my veins and warmth began to pool in the bottom of my stomach like molten lava.

I was so shocked that my hand nearly wavered for a moment, but I was determined as ever to have an answer. "Oh won't I?" I drawled, my voice sounding not quite as sure as I wanted it to.

He was so bloody confident. Why was that? I just wanted to scream at him so very badly. Frustrated with myself for not being to keep my cool in front of him, I angrily yelled, "Confringo" which caused a jar behind him to promptly blast into a little million pieces. I figured it would show him that I wasn't afraid of him and I was serious if he refused to answer me again. Unfortunately, I was wrong I did get a reaction out of him, but unfortunately it wasn't the one that I had been hoping for.

He swiftly closed the space between us, and stood deliberately right in front of me directly in the path of the wand, he even stood so that the tip of the wand touched his chest just above his heart.

He towered over me by a good five inches. I had to lift my head to be able to look into his eyes… his haunting eyes what the hell was it about those eyes. "Then do it." he said calmly "Come on, show me."

What? What did he say? Befuddled, at his words, I searched his face for some sort of clue or hint to figure just out what he meant. Yet his eyes were unreadable and his eyes held no form of emotion. His voice was so steady, like a rock.

The words had seemed to rumble up from deep inside his body. As if somewhere deep down within him there was some sort of feral beast that had been imprisoned and was fighting to finally be set free, lurking just below the surface. I could actually physically feel the fierce power and passion in his voice.

It resonated through my entire person and practically shook me to the core. He was challenging me so damn sure of himself doing it. The way that I wished I had felt right about now.

Suddenly, I was afraid but, not of him or what he might have done to me. He was much to close to me, and I was terrified of the things he was making me feel. My senses were completely overloaded with him and I could feel my self losing control. I needed to get myself as far away from him as possible. I couldn't take these emotions anymore; they were simply like nothing I had ever felt.

My body began to act on sheer instinct. I began to wave my wand hand and started to cast the Expelliarmus incantation. However, all that I managed to get out was, "Expell…" For in less time that it had taken me to even blink, he had grabbed my wrist in his hand, pulled me right up against his chest, cupped my face with his hand, lifted my face up to his, and crushed my lips to his.

* * *

Merlin she did taste like heaven. I had only meant to stop her from throwing me halfway across the classroom, but if you were a man dying from thirst in the desert and you were offered a drink from a stream of the most succulent water you had ever tasted wouldn't you drink until the river ran dry.

So that's what I did. I kissed her like it was my last moment alive. I kissed her like we had never been bitter enemies at all… and I never wanted to stop. I was completely lost in the sensations overtaking me.

I had never really cared about the act of kissing. I never really saw the big deal. However, I understood the moment she began to gently kiss me back. Reassured that she probably wouldn't push me away I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to walk her backwards towards one of the desks behind her my lips never leaving hers.

I began to trail kisses down her chin to her neck, when abruptly she shoved me off of her with such force that I almost lost my footing. "What the hell Weasley!" I began yelling, "What the hell was that… for…" I simply gazed at her for a few seconds but, she just stood there with her head down staring at the floor. What did I do? I was so confused what was going on?

"Ginny?" I asked tentatively. "Don't you call me that!!" she screamed as she brought her head up to look back at me. "Don't you ever dare call me that!" she seethed through her teeth. I finally got a good look at her face.

Her entire face was a deep red and she had a pained expression on her face. Her eyes had begun welling up with tears which she was trying to hold back. "Gi… I mean what's wrong?" I said as I began walking towards her. "STOP!!" she shrieked as she pointed my wand at me again "Stop acting like you care!"

I halted my progression towards her and froze in shock. "I know to someone like you things like that aren't a big deal but, to someone like me who has never been kissed before it is! So, stop trying to make fun of me, you asshole!" she cried as she threw the wand at my head.

I narrowly ducked my head and when I looked up again she was running out of the room attempting to wipe away the tears which were now freely falling, her voice breaking as she screamed, "Fuck this stupid detention!" And she was gone.

A/N: I'm sorry but I have had writer's block so bad I had no idea what to do. Sorry


End file.
